Mainan Baru
by Verochi chan
Summary: Vero Oc ingin mainan baru. Akankah ia mendapatkannya.? Tenang saja Vero Oc akan mendapatkannya. Tentunya dengan sedikit memberi imbalan pada seorang pemuda Blonde yang adalah temannya.


Mainan Baru

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T atau M?

Pair: SN and OC

Warning: Shou-ai, typo's, OC, OOC, sedikit bumbu Humor and Gore de el el

Terlihatlah Naruto, seorang pemuda manis dengan senyuman yang tak kalah manisnya malahan melebihi manisnya dari gula-gula yang selalu dikerubuni banyak semut kelaparan. Oke.. lupakan.

Dia, atau Naruto si pemuda berambut blonde dengan bentuk seperti buah duren tersebut terlihat sedang sibuk mengamati seseorang, dialah... si pantat ayam dengan nama asli, Sa-su-ke.

"HWWWAAAA... MENYERAMKAN!"

Terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang yang baru saja menjerit tepat di depan layar Handphonenya. Membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus menoleh ke arahnya sambil menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Tck! Vero, kamu kenapa lagi, hah?" Tanya Naruto kesal karena perhatiannya dari si anak ayam terganggu. Vero OC tetap terdiam dengan wajah yang sedikit pucat pasi.

"Hiks.. Bo-bo...b-bo.."

"Bocah?" Tanya Naruto bingung namun Vero OC malah menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Bohlam.. em... botol?"

"Bu-kan!" Bantah Vero OC dengan air mata dan tubuh yang sudah gemetaran hebat.

"Oh.. Bolong ya? em.. sundel bolong?"

Hening.

Vero OC mulai sweatdrop dengan jawaban Naruto yang terakhir barusan membuatnya menghentikan rintikan air matanya dan mulai menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dengan raut bosan membuat Naruto merasa tidak enak.

"Errrr.. aarrghh! sini kulihat!" Rebut Naruto pada seekor(?) Handphone Vero OC.

1...

2...

3...

"KYYYYAAA... KORBAN MUTILASI!"

Teriak Naruto lebay dan kembali membuat Vero OC sweatdrop dambil menjitak kepala sahabatnya dengan gagang pisau(?).

"Itu boneka, belud!" Bentak Vero OC kesal.

"Hiks.. darah yang kental, potongan tubuh yang indah hiks.. tapi kenapa mainan ini mirip manekin?" Tanya Vero OC lebay sambil menangis bombay.

'Pediophobia ya?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Naru-chan! aku ingin beli mainan ini!" Pinta Vero OC sambil menatap mata sahabatnya lekat.

"Ya... kau beli saja kalau kau ma-mau.."

"Tidak bisa.. kepalanya menakutkan.. kepalanya.. mirip boneka.. hiks.."

"Kalau begitu.. ganti saja kepalanya."

Saran Naruto yang langsung membuat Vero OC terdiam sebelum akhrinya tersenyum me-na-kut-kan.

"Kyyaaa.. kau memang temanku yang paling pintar, Naru." Puji Vero OC namun malah membuat Naruto bosan.

'Orang lain malah menganggapku bodoh.' Balas Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Oke.. aku akan membeli mainan itu nanti, dan akan segera ku ganti kepalanya.. lalu untukmu, Naru.." Ucap Vero OC tergantung membuat Naruto menoleh penasaran.

"Semoga kau segera mendapatkan pemuda itu, Naruto!" Teriak Vero OC yang sudah jauh dari hadapan Naruto. Membuat pemuda tersebut kembali menatap si anak ayam yang sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis pink norak berjidat lebar.

'Sasuke..' Gumam Naruto sedih di dalam hatinya.

"Eh?" Dan dari jauh si anak ayam pun dapat merasakan ada orang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura si gadis berjidat lebar tersebut.

"Tidak." Balas Sasuke singkat dan langsung dibalas si jidat lebar dengan senyuman yang menurut orang yang sedang tidak sakit mata pun meRasa senyuman tersebut tidak ada manis-manisnya.

"Hehehe.. baiklah, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

Malam harinya di sebuah rumah kostan. Disana terlihatlah Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ino dan Temari yang sedang duduk bosan menunggu beberapa orang.

"Arrgghh.. kenapa Sakura dan Vero lama?" Tanya Ino si gadis buntut kuda tersebut menggerutu sedangkan si anak ayam yang berada di sebelahnya terlihat sedang diam bersantai.

"Huachi!"

"Kenapa kau Sasuke?" Tanya si wajah malas Shikamaru yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Ada yang selalu membicarakanku dengan hinaan disini." Balas si pan- maksudnya Sasuke sinis.

"Wah.. lubang apa ini? panjang sekali seperti garis." Ucap Ino yang terus mengikuti arah lubang bergaris tersebut.

"Itu bukan lubang, Ino. Ini adalah dua kayu besar yang kurang ditekan sehingga membuat kedua kayu ini membuat garis memanjang ditengahnya ya.. seperti celah ini." Sela temari sok tahu sambil mengorek-ngorek lubang tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Mungkin pemilik kostan ini ingin membuat sensasi berbeda, benarkan, Naruto. Berhubun gadis yang tinggal di kostan ini berasal dari Indonesia."

Tanya Shikaamru pada Naruto yang terlihat sedang sibuk memperhatikan Sasuke.

"I-iya.." Balas Naruto salting karena kaget.

"Tck.. lalu? dimana Vero dan Sakura sekarang?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Hoam.. urusan wanita." Balas Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

"Ha~ Shikamaru! nyalakan TV nya." Perintah Temari seenak udelnya menyuruh-nyuruh.

"Tck! dasar merepotkan!"

Nit.

"Teman teman!" Teriak Vero OC sambil membawa dua koper berwarna hitam.

"Vero kamu mau pindah kostan lagi?" Tanya Ino sambil melihat kedua koper ditangan Vero OC.

"Tidak.. aku cuma mau memperlihatkan mainan baruku. ini dia. Taraaa~"

"Hoek!"

"Kyyyaaa... mayat!"

"Si-singkirkan.. Hoek.."

"Hoy Hoy hoy! Ini tubuh boneka tahu! Mainan! Psyco! psyco!" Ucap Vero OC emosi pada semua temannya yang berwajah pusat pasi.

"Ha~ Hoek.. aku.. aku mau pulang." Pinta Temari dengan rasa mual yang menyerang perutnya.

"Aku- juga." Tambah Ino menyetujui.

"Dasar wanita aneh." Ucap Shikamaru santai padahal dalam hatinya iapun merasa ngeri begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui hal tersebut.

"Ha~ bawel kalian! ini bagus tahu?! Kalau kata Kak Dei ini adalah Seni! SE-NI!"

"Seni seni seni! seni kepala lo peang?" Balas Temari kesal sambil membaca kamus gaul Indonesia.

"Wek!" Ledek kesal Vero OC sambil menyilangkan tangan di kedua dadanya.

"Berita malam ini."

"Sssttt!" Perintah Sasuke yang mulai fokus ke depan layar Televisi diikuti oleh Shikamaru, Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Berita malam ini. Telah ditemukan mayat seorang gadis tanpa kepala dan tanpa identitas yang ditemukan di dalam semak belukar tadi sore. Belum diketahui apa motif pelaku pembunuhan.

"Sadis." Gumam Ino takut.

Namun Polisi sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku pembunuhan.

"Nah.. sebentar lagi tertangkap." Potong Shikamaru lega sambil menyandarkan kembali tubuhnya.

Sedangkan SasuNaru mulai menatap Vero OC sinis.

"Apa?" Tanya Vero OC risih karena ditatap seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kalian haus? tunggu aku ambil dulu." Ucap Vero OC kesal sambil berlalu ke arah dapur dan tak lama kemudian iapun datang dengan membawa beberapa gelas minuman.

"Ini minumlah."

"Tutup dulu mainanmu itu! aku pusing!" Perintah Ino sambil menutup matanya ngeri.

"Iya Iya! Hum.. Sasu-Naru, ayo minum oh iya.. aku kehabisan kue kau mau ikut membelinya tidak, Naru?"

"baiklah." Balas Naruto setuju.

"Oh iya.. aku titip pisauku ya hehehe.. bye bye.." Lalu Vero OC dan Naruto pun pergi sedangkan Sasuke mulai membenarkan letak duduknya yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena mengantuk.

"Dasar aneh. Ini pasti pisau untuk mainan aneh itu." Ucap Ino sambil menyelidiki pisau yang diletakkan Vero OC di atas meja.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Temari penasaran.

"Pisau ini.. tajam.. seperti pisau sungguhan.. d-dan.. darahnya pun.. berbau.. s-seperti darah sungguhan." Ucap Ino dengan muka pucat pasi.

"Apa?" Tanya Shikamru yang kaget dengan penjelasan Ino barusan.

"Ja-jangan-jangan.." Ucap Temari terbata sambil melihat dua koper besar milik Vero OC.

Niu Niu Niu.

BRAK! "Jangan bergerak!"

Perintah para Polisi yang langsung membuat ShikaInoTem kaget.

"Ini dia pisaunya." Gumam Seorang polisi yang mengamati pisau ditangan Ino.

"Dan ini kepala mayatnya." Ucap Polisi satunya sambil membuka dua buah koper milik Vero OC yang langsung membuat ShikaInoTem terkaget kembali.

"Sa-Sakura." Gumam Temari horor ketika melihat isi koper yang satunya.

''Sekarang kalian ikut kami karena bukti yang ada telah menunjukan bahwa kalian adalah pelaku dari pembunuhan tadi sore!"

"Bu-kukan kami." Potong Ino dengan wajah pucatnya namun tak membuat Polisi Polisi di depan mereka percaya.

"Cepat jalan!"

"Tap-"

"Hum.. rupanya salah satu minuman ini sudah dicampur dengan obat tidur." Ucap seorang polisi yang terlihat sedang mencium aroma dari gelas minum bekas Sasuke, membuat Shikamaru terbelalak tak percaya.

"Tapi kami tid-"

"Berbalik kebelakang!" Perintah seorang polisi yang langsung dituruti ShikaInoTem.

Takut.

Itulah yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Menjadi tersangka atas perbuatan yang tidak mereka lakukan sama sekali.

Kedap kedip cahaya.

Ino mulai memicingkan matanya ketika ia melihat setitik cahaya dari celah kayu dengan sedikit menjinjitkan kakinya Ino pun dapat melihat bahwa ada seseorang disana. "Siapa dia?" Gumam Ino bingung.

.

.

.

"Hah... Naru, aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Tapi sebagai imbalannya aku ingin mainan baru." Ucap Vero OC pada tubuh temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya setelah ia memukulnya dengan batu berlumur darah disebelahnya.

Vero OC mulai tersrnyum senang dan ia pun mulai mengelus sebuah kawat tipis tajam berbentuk tali yang ditahan oleh sebuah besi dan ditarik oleh sebuah alat.

"Tidur nyenyak, Naru. Dengan si pantat ayam itu!"

.

.

.Ino mulai menyipitkan matanya dan di saat itulah Vero OC mencabut besi penahan kawat tersebut.

" Itukan, Ver-"

Blesh!

Crakk!

Semua orang mulai terdiam termasuk Ino yang tadi kata-katanya terpotong.

Tik.

Setetes darah mulai menetes dilantai. Darah tersebut makin banyak bahkan bukan dari satu tempat tapi di kaki tiap orang. Ino mulai menangis darah dengan bibir bergetar dan tak lama setelah itu bagian tengkorak kepalanya terjatuh begitu saja meninggalkan potongan tubuhnya yang masih berdiri sebelum akhirnya terjatuh dan disusul juga dengan potongan tangan dan setengah badan para polisi yang mulai tak sadarkan diri termasuk Shikamaru dan Temari yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadarannya.

"Ke-napa?" Tanya temari untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum kepalanya terputus dari bagian tubuhnya. Membuat bau anyir dari darah mereka memenuhi ruangan tesebut.

"Sialan!" Geram Shimarau dengan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat sebelum tubuhnya oleng dan.

Plak.

Bak Buk. Creet!

Pipi Sasuke terkena percikan darah yang berasal dari kawat tajam yang baru di luncurkan Vero OC atau, kawat yang telah membunuh seluruh penghunti tempat tersebut kecuali Sasuke sendiri.

"Semua.. Mati!" Ucap Vero OC senang sambil melihat temannya Naruto yang masih pingsan dengan kepala berlumur darah.

"Kecuali si Anak Ayam itu, Naru."

Fin

* * *

nyehehe..

kok nama Vero ada di fic ini ya xD, Gak papa lah.. ini kan fic saya #duagh

tadinya saya mau pakai chara Hinata. tapi berhubung Hinata juga punya peran yang sama dalam fic baru saya nanti.

jadi... nama Vero oc lah yang dipakai

oh.. dan maaf untuk seseorang yang janjinya saya mau buat fic MN dan malah berakhir jadi fic ini

oke sedia Review?


End file.
